


Acca

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto incominciò quando Jean Prouvaire decise di avere estremo bisogno di un soprannome, epoca che coincise approssimativamente con il suo periodo freudiano, ovvero quello in cui iniziò ad analizzare ogni suo comportamento per poter associare le proprie azioni alle personalità in cui aveva diviso l'Io.<br/>[Modern!AU] [Enjolras/Grantaire; Montparnasse/Jehan (cenni)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acca

Tutto incominciò quando Jean Prouvaire decise di avere estremo bisogno di un soprannome, epoca che coincise approssimativamente con il suo periodo freudiano, ovvero quello in cui iniziò ad analizzare ogni suo comportamento per poter associare le proprie azioni alle personalità in cui aveva diviso l'Io.

Combeferre prese la faccenda molto più sul serio degli altri, proponendo nuove idee ogni giorno, idee che venivano puntualmente scartate dal diretto interessato. Bahorel, invece, si dimostrò contrario e motivò la sua posizione sostenendo che non ci si potesse affibbiare un soprannome come se niente fosse, che c'era bisogno di un contesto, che comunque Jean aveva un nome troppo corto che fungeva di per sé da soprannome. E che l'unico compromesso possibile sarebbe potuto essere Jean P.  
Jean decretò che come nome al massimo sarebbe andato bene per un rapper e cestinò il suggerimento senza pensarci due volte.  
Dopo qualche settimana tutti gli amici ricevettero l'invito per una “serata divertente” al Fan, il locale dove sia Feuilly che Eponine lavoravano, rispettivamente come barista e come cameriera.  
Il Fan era un pub senza troppe pretese, reso particolare soltanto dai tovaglioli piegati a mo' di ventaglio e dai numerosi piatti polacchi introdotti dalla nuova gestione.  
Ad invitare i ragazzi però non era stata né Eponine né tantomeno Feuilly, bensì Jean.

Grantaire, così aveva affermato, era arrivato con due ore di anticipo, ma Feuilly, che l'aveva visto entrare alle dieci del mattino, al termine del suo turno, non era sicuro che avesse mai lasciato il locale. Dopo di lui giunse l'organizzatore della serata assieme a Courfeyrac, che appariva fin troppo infervorato per essere uno all'oscuro dello scopo dell'uscita; successivamente fu la volta di Joly, che aveva incontrato Combeferre per strada e gli stava mostrando con espressione a dir poco terrorizzata un eczema che di recente gli era spuntato su una mano.  
Marius e Cosette fecero la loro entrata trionfale, accompagnata da uno sbuffo di Eponine, tenendosi per mano. La porta del Fan fu aperta di nuovo, con profondo sgomento della povera cameriera, da Montparnasse, che dichiarò di non c'entrare niente e prese posto al tavolo più lontano da quelli già occupati dagli amici.  
Bossuet si presentò con un vistoso cerotto sulla fronte, causato dalla misteriosa caduta di un vaso di gerani, ed un Bahorel ancora di cattivo umore al seguito.

Quando Jean cominciò a raccogliere le ordinazioni, Grantaire impallidì e gli tirò una manica della camicia, domandandogli se non fosse meglio aspettare ancora un po'.  
\- Aspettare? No, fra venti minuti finisce il turno di Arthur e sai che detesto l'altro cameriere. - ribatté Prouvaire e fece per lanciarsi in una lunga giustificazione dell'odio nutrito nei confronti dell'altro cameriere, ma in quell'istante la porta si aprì e la presa di Grantaire sulla sua manica si allentò. Enjolras si scusò per il ritardo («Stavo buttando giù i punti da elencare in un volantino di protesta!»), si scostò un ciuffo biondo dagli occhi, si accomodò insieme agli altri e lanciò un'occhiata perplessa a Montparnasse.  
Dopo un'ordinazione che impiegò circa mezz'ora e che quindi finì tra le mani dell'altro cameriere, con profondo disappunto da parte di Jean, il gruppo si trovò riunito attorno a due lunghe tavole accostate l'una all'altra e cariche di bicchieri e tazze.  
Jean contemplò i suoi amici, avvertendo un rassicurante senso di pace interiore vedendoli tutti insieme intorno a lui, poi decise di prendere la parola.  
\- Era ora che ci trovassimo al completo, no? Sarà passato più di un mese dall'ultima volta, visti gli impegni di Enjolras, l'influenza di Joly e i turni improbabili di Eponine. Sono contento che siate riusciti a venire tutti - s'interruppe per lanciare uno sguardo di malcelato interesse a Montparnasse. - Non abbiamo nessuna grande occasione da festeggiare, e comunque non c'è bisogno di una grande occasione per stare insieme, no?, però ci tenevo a condividere una novità con voi. Mi sono trovato un soprannome. Ah! - mosse freneticamente le braccia verso Bahorel, che lo fissava incredulo - Un attimo, per piacere. Negli ultimi mesi sono stato un po' depresso o, per meglio dire, demotivato. -  
Grantaire alzò gli occhi dal suo bicchiere e li spostò su Jean, impressionato dal modo in cui a volte l'amico riuscisse a rivelare i suoi sentimenti senza il minimo imbarazzo.  
\- Mi piacerebbe essere come Enjolras, ma purtroppo non lo sono: ho bisogno di qualcosa per credere nel futuro e in quanto io sarò in grado di farne parte. Ho preparato alcuni esami interessanti e ho avuto modo di riflettere sulla questione delle personalità. Sono giunto alla conclusione di essere composto da tre parti. Tre parti principali, insomma. Quella che tende a spingersi verso le soglie del dolore e della depravazione, quella forte e intrepida che, beh, che somiglia ad Enjolras - fece una pausa per lanciare un raggiante sorriso all'amico - e infine quella che le tiene unite, quella del Jean timido ma appassionato e grato ai suoi amici, quello che voi vedete ogni giorno, ecco. -  
Cosette era profondamente commossa e stringeva forte la mano di Marius, mentre Eponine asciugava bicchieri con aria intenerita; Joly aveva alzato gli occhi dal suo eczema, Grantaire aveva smesso di bere e un sorridente Feuilly giocherellava con il tovagliolo a ventaglio.  
\- Da qui - proseguì Jean - il soprannome Jehan, dove l'h è l'elemento di unione tra le due parti contrastanti di me. -  
Bahorel si schiarì la voce: - Perché, secondo te, la vastissima gamma di caratteristiche di un individuo si può riassumere in tre personalità? -  
Combeferre annuì con aria vagamente colpevole, come se schierarsi contro l'amico che aveva appena fatto uno dei discorsi più toccanti che avesse mai sentito lo rendesse in automatico una persona malvagia.  
Intanto il sopracitato amico era impegnato a disfare il suo ventaglio, le guance arrossate e gli occhi bassi. - Infatti ho detto parti principali per un motivo preciso. Non parlo di caratteristiche dell'individuo, ma di parti, appunto, che le raggruppano, parti che contribuiscono a formare l'individuo nel suo essere. Prendi per esempio Grantaire - e poggiò con enfasi una mano sulla spalla dell'amico che gli sedeva accanto - E' ovviamente, come tutti noi, un insieme di caratteristiche e piccoli particolari, ma sbaglio se dico che il suo essere può essere diviso nella parte decadente che lo porta a nuocere a se stesso e in quella che invece crede nel futuro, nella speranza, in Enjolras, che ama Enjolras... -  
Jehan fu il primo ad accorgersi di aver commesso un grave errore: per proteggere se stesso e le sue idee aveva ferito una delle persone a lui più care, che oltretutto non c'entrava nulla.  
Istintivamente lanciò un'occhiata apprensiva in direzione di Montparnasse, che nascondeva un sorrisetto nel bicchiere di rum.  
Un silenzio assordante gli offuscò la mente e la vista dei volti imbarazzati dei suoi amici lo colpì come uno schiaffo. - Non... - mormorò, fissando gli occhi sul viso cereo di Grantaire. Enjolras aveva abbassato il capo e scrutava con immensa concentrazione le briciole sul pavimento.  
Eppure era una cosa che tutti sapevano, persino lo stesso Enjolras, ma allo stesso tempo era una di quelle cose che non si devono dire, una di quelle cose destinate a restare sospese in aria perché solo il pronunciarle ad alta voce potrebbe renderle vere e scatenare i loro effetti devastanti.  
Jehan aveva appena aperto il vaso di Pandora.  
\- Credo che sia tardi. - decretò diplomaticamente Feuilly, guardando l'orologio e fingendo che non segnasse le nove e quarantacinque.  
Eponine annuì in silenzio e, dopo aver aggirato il tavolo di Montparnasse si rifugiò dietro al bancone.  
Combeferre fu il primo ad alzarsi e fece ad Enjolras cenno di seguirlo. Uno dopo l'altro gli amici lasciarono il locale, fatta eccezione per Jehan e Grantaire, che probabilmente avrebbe abbandonato la sua postazione solo all'orario di chiusura.  
\- Jehan, per favore, non intavolare conversazione che non voglio sostenere e va' a casa. -  
Il ragazzo avvertì il quasi impercettibile suono di quell'h e fu come se un peso gli venisse tolto dal cuore, mentre il senso di colpa si faceva così intenso da formargli un groppo in gola.  
\- Io... buonanotte, Grantaire. -  
\- Buonanotte, Jehan. -

Jean Prouvaire sarebbe voluto tornare al suo modesto appartamento per ripassare in vista dell'esame di semiotica, ma una fastidiosa h lo costrinse a cambiare percorso e a dirigersi verso l'elegante edificio dov'era situato il loft di Enjolras. Una volta raggiunta la meta, suono il citofono con mano molto poco ferma e si sorprese quando dopo circa un secondo il portone si spalancò, come se Enjolras avesse previsto il suo arrivo.  
Jehan salì le scale e cercò d'infondersi coraggio ripensando al tono desolato ma non infuriato di Grantaire, spinse in avanti la porta socchiusa dell'appartamento e si ritrovò di fronte un Enjolras dallo sguardo risoluto e i pugni serrati.  
\- Avevi ragione. - disse solo.  
Jehan sbarrò gli occhi. Aveva ragione?  
\- Avevate tutti ragione. Avevano ragione Combeferre e Bahorel quando dicevano che l'individuo è definito da migliaia di caratteristiche e avevi ragione tu quando dicevi che è possibile raggruppare quelle caratteristiche in insiemi più grandi e formare delle personalità. Nessuno ha una sola personalità, nessuno ha un solo scopo, siamo fatti di opposizioni. -

Tutto terminò - oppure, come affermò Combeferre, fu un nuovo inizio - quando Grantaire non decise di avere estremo bisogno di un soprannome, ma Jehan sentì Enjolras chiamarlo Taire.


End file.
